


Интуиция

by holerag



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: AU, Established Relationship, Everything is Beautiful and Nothing Hurts, Funny, Incest, M/M, Romance, Twincest
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-11
Updated: 2020-10-11
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:01:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 805
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26947117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/holerag/pseuds/holerag
Summary: Очень странно знакомить родителей со своим парнем, если они знакомы уже двадцать четыре года.
Relationships: Антон Миранчук/Алексей Миранчук
Kudos: 1





	Интуиция

— Антош, ты говорил, что у тебя появилась пара, верно? Может, ты нас познакомишь наконец? — мама смотрит на Антона, который до этого момента спокойно поедал свой завтрак.  
— Мам, я не думаю, что уже наступило время для знакомств, как-то рановато, не думаешь? Мы встречаемся только пару месяцев, — Антон заметно напрягся, отмечая, что мама определенно выбрала неподходящий момент, когда рядом сидит брат, и являющийся его парнем.  
— Знаешь, мам, я согласен с ним. Ты сама подумай, зачем тебе знакомится с его очередной пассией? Будто это его первая девушка! Тем более, сколько ты говоришь, вы встречаетесь, братик? — в беседу вмешался Леша, явно пытаясь помочь бедному брату, который, видимо, вляпался таки.  
— Завтра два месяца будет, по-моему, и правда маленький срок, чтобы с родителями знакомить, — Антон был слегка напуган этой курьезной ситуацией.  
— Тош, вы же скоро уедете. Когда мы вот так еще посидим вместе? А сегодня как раз вся семья вместе, поэтому, думаю, это отличный повод позвать ее. Пускай приходит сегодня часикам к пяти, заодно и с братом познакомится, — на этих словах женщина подмигнул сыну и ясно дала понять, что это ее последнее слово. Уж если она захотела познакомиться с девушкой Антона, она своего добьется.  
— Вообще-то, мы знакомы, — Леша и тут умудрился вставить свои пять копеек. Единственный, кому от этой ситуации весело не было — был сам Антон. Ну и кого он к маме на ужин приведет? Ее второго сына или брата самого Антона? 

***

— Ну чего ты раскис, а, братик? Ничего страшного же не случилось, — уже в комнате Леша успокаивает брата, — сам подумай, она ведь узнала бы об этом в любом случае. Например, когда ты в приедешь домой с другой фамилией.  
— Какой другой фамилией? Ты — мой брат, у нас фамилия одинаковая, дурачок, — Антон прекрасно понимает, что так Леша просто пытается успокоить его, но такая тупая шутка все равно заставляет улыбнуться.  
— Правда? Никогда об этом не думал, — Леша наигранно отвечает на реплику близнеца, но очень рад, что смог хоть что-то сделать для любимого. Не ему ведь решать, кого на ужин привести.  
— А знаешь что? Я все-таки тебя приведу к маме, и там же попрошу твоей руки. Это ведь у матери просят?  
— Вообще у отца, но не думаю, что разница велика. То есть, сегодняшним вечером мы официально объявили о наших отношениях? — Леша рад такому решению братика, что хочется аж расцеловать его. Что он и делает. Нежно накрывает своими губами губы брата, а ладони уже блуждают в волосах, аккуратно подергивая, вызывая тихий стон в губы со стороны близнеца.  
— Конечно, — в перерыве между поцелуями Антон шепчет это слово прямо в губы Лёши, — только не мучай меня этими прелюдиями, хорошо, родной?  
— Договорились.

***

— Сынок, все готово, скоро придет твоя девушка? — мама была вдохновлена этой новостью, она наконец познакомится с этой незнакомкой, которая так вдохновляет ее сына. Он же весь светится от счастья, да и его засосы на шее светятся не менее ярко.  
— Мам, я думаю, что раз все зашло так далеко, надо тебе признаться кое в чем, — конечно, Антон не собирался говорить о том, что его девушка и вовсе не девушка, а его собственный брат. Нет, он просто намекнет, что это мужчина, парень.  
— Я готов, когда начинаем? — из комнаты вышел довольный Леша, который помешал безумно важному разговору.  
— Лешенька, ты же видишь, что еще гости не пришли, так что не спрашивай глупых вопросов и не трогай ничего, что лежит на столе, а то я знаю тебя, один все съешь, даже не садясь за стол, а тебе ещё между прочим в футбол играть. И не за какой-нибудь клуб, а за сборную России, так что иди сядь на диван и жди девушку Антона, хорошо?  
— Так я уже тут, пойдемте есть, — Леша улыбнулся и прошел в гостиную, где и был накрыт стол.  
— Леша, прекрати, ничего не трогай на столе, ты понял меня? — Елена уже с раздражением смотрела на Антона, будучи злой после очередной выходки Алексея, — скоро она придет или нет, Антон?  
— По-моему, Леша сказал все вполне понятно, — обожемой, Антон правда сделал это, и теперь его черед пройти в гостиную, даже не обернувшись на мать. Она же в свою очередь смотрела на это действо шокированным взглядом и просто пробубнила себе под нос «что, блять, вообще происходит?»

Но, как и сыновья, прошла в гостиную. Ее мальчики мило беседовали, как будто и не устраивали только что сцену, суть которой женщина так и не уловила.  
— Довольны? — она прямо спросила, потому что таить нечего, она ничего не поняла и все еще не понимала, почему они не ждут того, ради кого это все и устроена, — будьте так добры, объясните, что вы тут устроили.  
— Мам, познакомься, это мой парень — Леша, — Антон спокойно произнес эту фразу, хотя внутри буря эмоций взрывалась прям в мозге, слегка затуманивая разум.  
— Слушай, Антош, возник вопрос — как думаешь, я нравлюсь твоей маме?  
— Леша, я не знаю, может, у нее спросить? Мама, что ты думаешь о Лёше?  
— Мальчики, прекратите шутить. Вы ведь шутите, не так ли? Боже, вы серьезно? — ее озарило понимание, когда на нее внимательно смотрели две пары глаз, а губы обоих расплывались в легкой ухмылке.


End file.
